Babysitter
by SawatariK
Summary: Short and Sweet. One shot! Written by my godbro


ohSora whined as he followed his mother around the kitchen. "Mum…I don't need a babysitter!" Sora pleaded as his mother put on her lipstick and clasped her handbag "I'm sorry dear…we just can't trust you! Remember the time we found you surfing porn when me and your dad were at a reception?" Sora quickly turned away and ran back to his room and his mother smiled and opened her handheld mirror.

Sora flopped down on his bed and looked outside, the sun was painted a bright orange as the sky above shone brightly. He sighed and he ran a finger through his hair…_I kinda miss Riku…wonder what is he doing now…_Sora always loved Riku, ever since he laid eyes on Riku. He smiled as he fantasized about Rikus lips against his as they made out on the sofa but it was cut short when his mother yelled "SORA! THE BABYSITTER IS HERE!"

Sora sighed as he walked down the staircase and opened the door and got a shock, Riku was leaning there. "Hey, what's up" Riku smirked as he walked into the house. Sora turned a bright red as he said "Nothing…" before running to turn on the television to get his mind of things.

_Oh shit…! He's here! Wait…do I look normal? Gah! He's so hot...wait…he's always hot…" _Sora smacked his head as he turned on the television whilst his mother said "Well, I'm off boys. Riku, take good care of Sora kays!" she said as she waved goodbye and closed the door.

Sora blushed as he though…_Ok…I'm in a house…alone…with a cute guy…oh my god…This is so cool…wait…you think he wants to make out…DOH! STOP THINKING! _"You hungry?" said Riku as he sat across from Sora as the boy turned redder "Urhs…no…" "Fine then" was Riku's reply as he crossed his legs and watched the TV.

Sora felt uncomfortable and quickly ran to his room go grab his journal and quickly wrote in it.

March 5, 2006, 6:50

OMG OMG OMG! RIKU IS AT MY HOUSE! WHAT SHOULD I DO! OKAYZ…I MUST LIKE COMPOSE MYSELF…BUT HE'S HERE! KAYS, I'M GOING DOWN…MUST FACE IT!

Sora quickly snapped his journal shut and walked down and saw Riku busying himself in the kitchen. "What you up to?" Sora asked as he cocked his head to one side…_Yeah sora…keep cool…_Riku laughed as he said "I'm whipping up some spaghetti, in case your hungry, why don't you go sit down first." Sora sat down on the chair as Riku brought down the plate and served it to him.

Sora smiled as he said thanks and began to eat, but got scalded by the hot tomato sauce before yelping in pain and spilling some sauce. Riku laughed as he took a napkin to wipe the sauce of Sora's face. "Here, let me help you" Riku said as he twirled some noodles on a fork and inserted it into Soras mouth. _Wow…he's feeding me…he's so cute up close!_ Sora blushed as he coyly opened his mouth, only to taste the warmness of the noodles as he closed his eyes and smiled. "You sure are enjoying it…" said Riku as he laughed at the brunettes reaction. "Where did you learn to cook so well? "Well…my parents aren't always in, so I'm forced to cook all the time." "Oh I see…"

"Riku…I must confess something…" said Sora he sat on the couch. Riku slunk and sat next to him. "Yes?" "Well…I…kinda liked you…since I laid eyes on you…" said Sora he hung his head in embarrassment. _He's so gonna reject me…He is gonna think I'm such a freak…_To his surprise, Riku brought his lips to Sora's as he kissed the younger boy.

"Well…what a surprise, I took a liking to you to" smirked Riku as he stopped and smiled. Sora laughed and brought his hand to his mouth and began to laugh, his red face contrasting with the sofa.

Riku brought his lips to Sora's once more as he laid down on him gently and began to use his left hand to gently brush through Sora's hair, both their tongues locked together. But it was soon cut short as the door opened.

Riku quickly stood up and embarrassedly ran his hand through his hand. "Hi Riku, thanks so much for looking after Sora! I need your help tomorrow again. Is that okay?" Riku smiled at Sora and said "Sure, I don't mind…"

That night…Sora laid on his bed, scribbling in his journal

March 5, 2006, 9pm

Riku and I confessed our feelings today…and made out on the couch n.n Hahah we decided that Sunday would we our make-out day. Can't wait for him to come soon. He's super hot.

With that, he hugged his journal and slept, the stars shining bright above the sky…


End file.
